Hope Is The Only Thing You Need
by xx1luver8xx
Summary: Hermione isn't a witch. She is a normal girl that deals with everyday situations like everyone else. Hermione is put through what you call a crisis and all she needed to get through it was a three year old boy, telling her to remain hopeful.


This is a very short story of Hermione; without magic. It is as if she never has powers and never will. She is just a normal girl; living a normal life. I just whipped this up, and I know it isn't that good. But please, please, please review. I like reading abut what people have to say; good or bad! Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, one of the happiest, cheerful, popular, and defiantly prettiest girls in the school, hurrily scurried to her gym locker in the girl's locker room so that she could get dressed for her softball game and out to the bus before it leaves without her. Softball was Hermione's passion; it comes to her like nothing else. She had been playing for as much as four years and there were many more to come. Hermione tried almost every other thing she could think of before trying softball…basketball, soccer, volleyball, and none of them were as easy and fun for her as softball.

Having rich parents, Hermione tried to spend as much time as she can playing softball and horseback riding so that she doesn't have to deal with her parents trying to teach her to be a proper young lady. Proper is probably the last thing that Hermione wants to be. Sure she has nice clothes, a credit card, and a cell phone, but most kids in her school have those and as far as she can tell…they don't get Miss Young Lady Lessons from their grandmothers.

Ready as she could ever be, Hermione grabs her softball bag and hurries onto the bus. Moving to seat twenty-three, Hermione eyes her team mates, making sure that the best players were ready for the game. Lizzie is on two of the best softball teams in her city and hasn't lost a game yet…and wasn't planning on losing this one.

"Hey Hermione, ready for the game?" asks a familiar voice in which Hermione quickly recognizes as her best friend, Taylor.

"YEAH! Excited actually. But I have this feeling that something is going to happen today, good or bad."

"Well, don't you go worrying about it. We can't have our star hitter worrying about something silly; you or someone else might end up getting hurt if your head isn't in the game."

"Yeah, your right. I am sure it isn't anything." Hermione replied. She turned toward the front of the bus, noticing that they had already begun to move. Putting her Ipod earplugs in, and turning on her music, Hermione closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, wanting to be alert for the game.

Before she knew it, Taylor was standing over top of her, shaking her shoulders, which told Hermione that they had arrived at the field.

Hermione loves the smell of a freshly cut field of grass as she stepped out of the bus and onto the side of the field. She took in the smells, took a quick glance around, and walked onto the field to begin warming up with Taylor; confident that they were going to win the game.

Ready for the game to start, Hermione came to the pitchers mound, waiting for the coin toss. Along came her opponent and the umpire. She shook the other girls hand and stared at her for awhile as she stared back. Then up went the coin…

"Tails!" shouted the opponent. And soon enough, you could tell from the cheering of the Lady Leprechauns, that Hermione's team had won the toss.

Taking their places in the field, The Leprechauns stood with a determinated look upon their faces, as the first pitch was given. Within a matter of minutes, Taylor, The Leprechauns best pitcher, struck out the opponents.

Now, in the 7th inning, the Leprechauns lead by 6. Hot and thirsty, Hermione and Taylor are pitching the ball at what they call their "top notch throws" to get them pumped for the last innings. You hear yelling and screaming from afar, and Lizzie notices that one of the yells is her name. Standing up from her squatting position and turning her head, she waits for another yell, calling her name. But before Lizzie can identify from whom the yelling is coming from, she squats, turns back to Taylor, still wondering who would be trying to get her attention, and then soon notices that Taylor is screaming at Hermione "Hermione! WATCH OUTT!" Which were the last words that Hermione had heard before blacking out.

Waking up was a surprise to Hermione. She wasn't sure where she was, why she was there, and couldn't remember her own name! Taking a look around Hermione sat up. She felt like she had been sleeping for ages. Not realizing she was not the only one in the room, Lizzie's eyes widened from seeing so many children at once. There had to of been at least fifteen of them in there all scrunched around the sides of the bed that she had awoken upon. Deciding she wanted to know who in the world these people were, none the less herself… Hermione began to look around again.

Not being able to stand all the questions and the little staring eyes, Hermione slid off the bed, stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. Hearing sounds at the bottom, she began to cautiously walk down the stairs. Finally she reached the bottom, and not even a moment after, one of the two ladies who were cooking something began to speak.

"Oh my, oh my. You startled me darling. The doctors said you wouldn't be up for a number of more days, but now that you're up…why don't you go take a shower. I will call your owners and they shall be here momentarily."

"Um, wait, where am I? Who are you? Who am I? And what do you mean owners? Don't I have parents?"

"Ah, I see. The doctors predicted this. You have amnesia my dear. This is an orphanage. After your parents heard about your condition, they didn't want you anymore. Some families came by the other day, and one couple wanted to have you. You belong to them now. Your name is Hermione. You have been asleep for a number of months. It has been hard taking care of you. You know, feeding you and everything, but now that you're awake…" the lady said pausing for a moment to think, "You now belong to the Portane family."

"What…what do you mean?" I asked, still not able to take this all in.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you have to understand. You will not be going back to school right now. It is Christmas break at the moment for all schools in the city, and your owners said they are going to need you around the house. Please, no more questions, you may ask your owners them when they get here, but I don't know many of the answers to your questions, so move along." The old lady finished, knowing that from the expression that laid upon my face, that I had many more questions yet to come.

Not even knowing where I was going, I turned towards the way I had come, and climbed the stairs, shocked and scared. The children knew what I was thinking "_where is the shower? I don't know this place like the woman think I do."_ Lucky for me, one of the fifteen pairs of eyes caught my eyes and held out a pair of clothes and a towel for me to use. I squatted down to his eye level and the little boy placed the neatly folded stack under my left arm. I stood up, thinking it was the right thing to do, and the little boy took my right hand in his left and led me to the bathroom where I would take my shower.

"Thank you." I said to the little boy. Not a word came out of his mouth, but as I squatted again so that I could meet him eye to eye, he hugged me and that told me that he understood my situation and was telling me that everything is going to be alright.

After I got out of the shower I went into the room in which I had woken up in, so that I could place my towel on the bed that I had slept in. As I entered the doorway, I saw the little boy sitting on my bed. He stood as I came closer and closer. He had a worried look upon his face.

"Your new parents came while you were in the shower." was all he said.

"Thank you again." I told the little boy. "May I know your name?" I asked.

"Brandon. I am three years old." he answered.

"Thank you for all your help Brandon. I will always remember you." That's where I stopped. Everything began to come back to me. It doesn't seem logical, but I remember everything. The softball game, Taylor, my parents, but I felt like I remembered a little extra...I had been in this place before, when I was younger. The people I had lived with before the accident weren't my real parents, but a couple who had adopted me when I was little and failed to tell me my past. I was on the verge of tears and my new, new parents were waiting for me. I turned and started walking, but didn't made it far before that hand of Brandon's fit directly into mine while my ears were hearing his little voice say,

"I want to come with you. Don't leave me here alone."

Not knowing what to say, I squeezed his hand and walked with him down the stairs, where my new life awaited me. When I stepped onto that last step, I looked up to see a rather young couple…maybe in their late thirty's awaiting me.

"I am not leaving, unless he comes with me" I immediately said.

Everyone was staring now, the fourteen pairs of eyes from the staircase, the two women who ran the orphanage, and the couple who had come for me. The woman and the young couple seemed to exchange glances. Not knowing what to think was coming, I bent down, swooped up the little boy in my arms, and hugged him as tight as I could, but I felt warm water droplets coming down from upon his cheeks, and I knew he was crying…I began to cry too.

"We will take the little boy with us, he seems no trouble at all, but first we must tell you something very important." The young lady, who had come with the man to take me, motioned me to sit down in the chair with Brandon still in my arms crying. Across the table, the man and the woman sat.

"We understand that you might be mad at us for this" the woman began, "but we are going to get right to the point since we don't know how else to start…" The woman began to cry and the man began to speak.

"Your full name is Hermione Joanne Portane, my wife…your mother had you while still at a young age and we didn't know what to do, we both panicked. We both regret abandoning you, but we want to take care of you now more than ever. You are ours, but we understand if you would like to remain here."

I couldn't believe my ears. For some reason I believed him with no trouble at all. He was my father and the lady next to him was my mother. I didn't know what to say, not much came out of my mouth, "I want to live with you, I love you!" was all I could manage to say. My mother, Father, Brandon, and I were going to live together. And everything was going to be fine like Brandon told me.

I stood up, picked up Brandon, and walked over to my parents who were already standing. They hugged me and Brandon while we hugged back. Everything was going to work out just fine…

They took us to their house soon after. I like it. It is two stories and has four bedrooms, perfect for all of us. A bedroom for each of us and a play room for Brandon. For the first week or so, Brandon slept in my bed because he was scared. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that it was because he was either nervous about sleeping in a new house or that something happened at night while he was sleeping to make him get put in the orphanage. Either way, I hug him and hold him tight for awhile if I wake up at night and see him stirring, because he knows that I am saying to him: It is alright, everything is going to work the way it should and everything is going to be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end. I know it sort of cuts off, but that's how I choose it to be. If u have a problem with that, tell me. Okay? Review!! Review!! Review!!


End file.
